Alexandre: la ultima batalla
by Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si encontraran a alguien mas fuerte que tu y toda tu familia? Sin saberlo Bella y su familia están en peligro nuevamente, su amor por Edward, Nessie, su familia, en una palabra, todo. ¿Habra algo que pueda detenerla? Primer fic Piedad plissss
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué pasaría si encontraran a alguien mas fuerte que tu y toda tu familia? Sin saberlo Bella y su familia están en peligro nuevamente, su amor por Edward, su hija Nessie, Su familia, en una palabra, todo. Ella esta qui para desapareceros.**

* * *

><p>los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginación<p>

* * *

><p>Volterra<p>

(¿?)

...

Mi nombre, no debería interesarte, mi vida anterior tampoco, que soy, no lo sé, y a que he venido quizás.

Lo que sí debería interesarte es mi misión.

No soy un vampiro común, no tengo nada que me impida hacer lo que tengo que hacer...

Y mi misión…

Destruir a todo aquel que se atreva a desafiar a los Vulturis y matarlos.

Ahora debo encargarme del segundo clan más grande después del mío:

Los Cullen

La venganza, será lo que acabe con ellos y no habrá marcha atrás.

¿Crees acaso que no seré capaz?

Entonces deberías preocuparte…


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Neyer yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginacion sin fines de lucro**

**matenme pero dejenme un review jaja siento la tardanza tengo examenes prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar pronto**

* * *

><p><strong>Volterra<strong>

La vista es hermosa, pero no tanto como en casa con mis padres. En mi casa en Galveston todo era siempre soleado, ahora todo cambio, es gris oscuro, toda la ciudad de Volterra es diferente.

Hoy, hace tres años que mis padres han muerto y hace seis meses yo pase a este mundo, el de los muertos, aunque sería mejor decir que fui declarada desaparecida, el mar me trago según los reportes oficiales de la policía. Sí, eso es lo que todos creen, que gran tristeza les abre causado a mis tíos.

Como extraño mi casa en Houston, mis amigos, mi familia, salir a la luz del día sin tener que preocuparme por quien me vea sino por cómo, estar en la playa, nadar, en una palabra todo, quisiera volver pero no puedo, no así.

Dos meses antes no creía que hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Estaba sola, completamente sola, pero hoy estoy con lo más cercano a una familia, está muy lejos de serlo, pero en este mundo es lo que más se acerca a ellos, sí, ellos los no muertos, una aberración que no debería ser, mas sin embargo, aquí estamos y ellos a mi lado, pero no se compara con lo que pudo hacer sido.

Nada se va a comparar con lo que tenía. Salir a la paya a plena luz del sol, sin que nadie se asustara. Ir a la escuela y estar todo el día platicando con mis amigos, de todo, de nada pero estar con ellos.

Podía salir a la calle y solo me preocupaba por cómo me iba a vestir, que me pondría por si me encontraba un chico guapo que valiera la pena y no como ahora, que ni siquiera puedo salir, definitivamente extraño todo esto.

Nada va a cambiar lo que soy, nadie podrá hacer nada para cambiarlo a pesar de que yo desee tanto ese cambio, maldigo a aquel que me arrebato todo eso.

Ahora solo me conformo con recordar mi antigua vida, los últimos días en el Instituto, cerca de Baja California Sur, pues fue ahí donde me mude cuando mis padres fallecieron.

Vas a ir a Europa- dijeron alegremente mis tíos- ya han pasado tres años desde la muerte de tus padres, te vas a graduar y como regalo queremos que te alejes un poco, disfrutes, conozcas otros lugares de Europa, además que iras tu sola, nosotros por las agendas de trabajo de la empresa no podemos –dijo algo triste- pero confiamos en ti y queremos verte sonreír- yo no respondí solo los abrace.

Al día siguiente de la maravillosa noticia, llegue al instituto y fui con mis amigos, July, Marianne, y Samantha, la más odiosa de toda la escuela, como la odiaba pero se juntaba con nosotros por los chicos así que la mayoría de las veces trataba de ignorarla, y los chicos, Hans, mi adorado amigo, Johan, el chico guapo de la escuela pero no como Max, mi novio y por el cual Samantha me odiaba.

-Adivinen- dijo Samantha mientras saludaba a July y a Marianne, a los chicos y besaba a Max, como adoraba a ese chico, que por más que Sami, como odiaba que le dijeran, se le insinuara, él solo tenía ojos para mí desde que llegue al Instituto, un Colegio privado, al principio lo odiaba pero mis amigos lo hicieron más fácil. –Mis papas me dejaron hacer una pequeña reunión y ya saben- dijo viendo a Max, que se entretenía abrazándome y no prestaba atención a sus coquetas miradas- todos están invitados, es algo no muy grande pero… me gustaría que todos fueran. ¡Oh! –dijo volteando hacia alguna parte del estacionamiento hasta posar sus ojos en un Beatle rosa*- además me regalaron este auto ¿no es maravilloso?

-Oh si es bonito- dijeron mis amigas- y a nosotras nos van a llevar a Sudamérica por un pequeño tour- eran primas así que era de esperarse que se fueran juntas.

-¡Qué bien! Nosotros- dijo Johan señalando a los otros chicos, nos vamos a Canadá a esquiar y luego a Montreal a la universidad, es algo lejos, nos van a extrañar- termino petulante.

-Seguramente-bufo July- Como eres tan especial en nuestras vidas- eso sí que era sarcasmo puro.

-Vamos chicas nosotros las vamos a extrañar, pero ustedes se va a Florida

-No esta tan lejos- hable por fin- bueno contando que vamos en el mismo extremo del país y no unos por aquel lado y otros se queden aquí- me aparte de Max y abrace a los demás chicos- no se pongan así, ANIMO!

-Tienes razón amor, aun nos quedan algunos días antes de cantar victoria, vamos a estar cerca y encontraremos la manera de vernos seguido – y sonrió encantadoramente- por cierto ya todos dijeron que van a hacer pero y tu ¿Qué harás?

-Yo, mmm me voy a Europa, visitare Portugal, España, Francia e Italia y además mi auto, es un Big BMW 130i Cup crash* –toma eso plástica- es todo.

-Wow, que buen auto- dijeron los tres y Sami se quedo con su carita de perro apaleado.

Es hora de ir a clase o no nos graduamos.

El día de la fiesta estuvo muy bien, a pesar de que terminamos exhaustos nos vimos al otro día para despedirnos y desearnos buena suerte.

Nos íbamos a ver una semana antes de entrara a clases, cosa que jamás hice y después cada uno se fue a su casa a preparar el equipaje, todos felices pero un poco tristes porque no nos veríamos y mis tíos por su parte igual estaban felices.

…

El viaje fue largo y un poco agotador pero sin embargo lo había disfrutado.

Estaba en Florencia, me cautivo por completo y ahí estaba yo, paseando por sus hermosas calles, consulte varios guías para ver que otros lugares podría visitar y me dijeron que Volterra era un excelente destino, era una ciudad antigua, llena de misterio y que encerraba muchos secretos, así que porque no comprobar esto.

Llegue a la ciudad por la noche me hospede en el hotel Park Le Font ubicado a unos cuantos minutos del centro, rodeado por vegetación.

Fue aquí donde todo comenzó.

Estaba observando una hermosa pintura que estaba colgada en una de las paredes del restaurant.

-Hermosa vista- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, donde se veía la ciudad desde fuera y era tan impresionante.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sin duda…no se mucho d autos asiq x fis disculpen y es rosa xq la qise hacr odiosa jajaja<strong>

***como dije no se d autos pero me gusto ese**

**el hotel existe y hasta aqi les dejo el cap los qiero **

**besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo los uso para mi loca imaginación **

* * *

><p><strong>No hubiera querido decir esto pero se prohíbe la reproducción total o parcial de este fic sin previa <strong>**autorización**

* * *

><p><strong>Conociéndote<strong>

Fue aquí donde todo comenzó.

Estaba observando una hermosa pintura que estaba colgada en una de las paredes del restaurant.

-Hermosa vista- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, donde se veía la ciudad desde fuera y era tan impresionante.

-es sin duda soberbia- respondí aun viendo hacia la pintura- Pero dado que no conozco mucho acerca de este tema, no sé a ciencia cierta de quien es etas obra- dije volteando a quien me hablaba.

Lo que me encontré frente a mi me deslumbro.

Su belleza antinatural me desconcertó, ya que se trataba de un joven caballero de tex pálido, pelo negro, ojos hipnóticos de un tono negro tan negro como la noche, peligroso, no había otro igual.

Su cuerpo era un cumulo de músculos perfectamente definidos, esbelto, alto. Sus modales asemejaban a los de un típico aristócrata ingles en una época completamente diferente, en una dimensión donde es imposible que existiera él.

Se podría decir que es del tipo de chicos que con el que uno siempre sueña pero que tiene un defecto, y él no tenia nada, era perfecto. Eso a simple vista.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había visitado Inglaterra y el irradiaba la soberbia de los nobles ingleses mas poderosos del reino y el mundo. Sin duda era eso y mas, pero ¿Qué hacía yo aquí parada como zombi sin responder ni decir nada?

-No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- dijo con su voz, encantadora y oscura.

-No respondí un poco aturdida- soy….-demonios olvide de donde era.

-¿Americana?- intento adivinar.

-Si, así es –dije sonriendo a lo que el contesto con otra mas deslumbrante pero sin perder el estilo- ¿y tu eres de aquí?

-Mmm- se quedo pensativo- creo que si, hace mucho tiempo que llegue a Italia per en realidad soy ingles.

SI, lo sabia, no podía ser italiano, es tan sofisticado como para ser de otro país que no fuera Inglaterra.

-Por cierto me llamo Demian, un placer conocerte tu eres….

-me llamo Emmeline Alexandre

-Y dime - ¿Cómo era posible tanta confianza? Definitivamente encantador.

-No me gusta que me llamen Em, mejor dime Alex, es mas cómodo para mí y menos extraño.

-Muy bien –contesto- Alex ¿a dónde vas a ir después de salir de Volterra?- dijo en un tono tan amable

-Regresare a Florencia mañana y después regreso a casa

-Wow, que coincidencia- sonrió ampliamente- yo también voy hacia allá, tengo algunos negocios que cerrar y…. ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño y no te vas sola?-¿Qué? ¿Juntos? Era cierto. Quería salir con él, viajar juntos, si, si, pero… ¿Por qué?

-No se la verdad, -ahí vas a meter la pata otra vez- creo que apenas te conozco

-Si eso piensas, aunque sería una gran oportunidad para conocernos –de pronto una extraña sensación se apodero de mi estomago.

-De acuerdo- aun seguía aturdida- mi autobús sale a las 10:00 am, ¿a qué hora te veré? –de pronto su cara cambio, ya no estaba feliz y sonriente, ahora se vei aun tanto sombrío y preocupado- ¿pasa algo malo?

-No, nada -había algo en su expresión que no me cuadraba- ahí estaré- dio media vuelta y se fue.

Que extraño chico y ahora no podía saber que pensaba, se fue tan deprisa pero aun así no perdió su elegante caminar.

Decidí irme a mi habitación para arreglar mis cosas y luego dormir.

Estaba tan nerviosa, todo este día había estado tan loco, primero conozco una ciudad impresionante y después me encuentro con un apuesto joven que al parecer le gusto.

….

* * *

><p>...<p>

Desperté muy temprano, apenas si lo podía creer, me esperaba un grandioso día, la noche anterior aliste todo, pero ni así se me calmaban los nervios, dormí un poco, y no sabía si había empacado bien.

Lo revise una vez más, todo. Elegí mi ropa, algo sencillo, unos jeans entubados con una playera negra y mis convers No sabía como demonios debía vestirme, esto de los nervios no son lo mío, pero tenia que asegurarme que tenía que salir bien.

Desayune y me fui a la terminal, llegue a las 9:45 aproximadamente, y el no se veía por ningún lado, pero afortunadamente todos los ingleses son tan puntuales que no debía preocuparme, ¿Qué pasaría si no venia? Esta duda me acosaba y decidí comprar una revista para perder el tiempo aunque no estaba tan concentrada como cuando estaba en casa.

Apenas habían pasado 20 minutos cuando una melodiosa voz hablo junto a mi.

-Buenos días señorita Emmeline- saludo cortésmente con un toque de burla en su voz.

-Creo que ya habíamos quedado que me llames Alex- respondí riendo- Buenos días Demian.

-Sí, eso parece ser

Vestía un tanto extraño, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido cosa que yo no sé como haría, pues llamaba demasiado la atención, porque ¿Quién lleva una gran capa negra, aunque se seguía siendo igual de deslumbrante. Por lo demás se veía normal, supuse que tenia que atender otros asuntos, así que mejor no pregunte.

-¿A dónde vas a ir después de que llegues a Florencia? –pregunto cortésmente aunque se notaba la tensión en su voz.

-Aun no lo se, creo que no voy a salir a ningún lugar, estoy un poco cansada.

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si descansas y después salimos a cenar? –me volvió a deslumbrar con otra mega sonrisa. Creo que te gustaría conocer Florencia de noche ¿no?- dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mí, pues la hora de partir se acercaba.

-Eeeh si claro – era tan lindo, pero.. su mano estaba tan fría, me dieron escalofríos y al percatarse me soltó y sonrió en son de disculpa, pero no lo permití, volví a tomar su mano y emprendimos y seguimos caminando.

-¿A dónde iremos?- mi curiosidad me mataba y quería cerciorarme si lo que estaba pasando era real.

-Es una sorpresa, no seas tan ansiosa- y me abrazo, soltó mi mano y rodeo mi cintura, para acercarme mas a él – Mmm, hueles exquisitamente, _Mi tua cantante._

-¿Mi tua cantante?-enarque las cejas.

-No es nada, solo que eres hermosa – y bienvenido sonrojo.

Muchas chicas volteaban a ver la escena pero el pareció no prestar atención. Solo me abrazo mas y antes de subir al autobús quedamos frente a frente, paso la amno de la cintura ala parte baja de mi espalda y la otra a mi cuellos.

En ese momento mi corazón latía mas rápido que le de un conejo asustado, cosa que pareció agradarle demasiado y de pronto estaba más cerca de mi rostro.

Delicadamente beso mi mejilla y deslizo su nariz hasta mi oído.

-Me vuelves loco –susurro- y eso me gusta. _Mi tua cantante. - _Repitió sombríamente.

Entonces…

Me soltó y se paro en la puerta del autobús para que abordáramos. Yo estaba completamente en blanco, no supe que decir, solo camine en automático.

-Gracias- musite y subí, pero Demian no me siguió, me dijo que se le había olvidado algo, que no iba a tardar, así que me dirigí a mi asiento y estuve pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Todo fue tan extraño pero me encanto aunque no fue un beso en los labios.

…..

* * *

><p>...<p>

Estaba tan absorta que no lo escuche llegar, sino hasta que tomo mi mano.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien? Repitió aun más preocupado- pareces asustada, estas mas pálida que un muerto.

-Oh lo siento no te escuche llegar, estaba… pensando..-en ti y en ese beso, que nunca llego.

-Parecías preocupada y triste.

-No pasa nada estoy bien – medio sonreí.

-No te cero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien te dijo algo? –parecía muy nervioso cuando hizo la última pregunta.

-No entiendo ¿Qué tendrían que decirme?

-Nada absolutamente nada, me alegro que ya estés bien, ahora ¿me dejas sentar?

Esto me confunde ¿qué demonios le pasa?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta aquí el tercer cap <strong>_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Dejen un review se los agradecería mucho **_

_**Y x cierto amo la cultura inglesa como pudieron haber visto**_

_**Y bueno la tua cantatnte no me pude resitir ouchh **_

_**Este cap lo leyó una d mis mejores amigas y consejeras y se enojo xq no hubo beso asi q espero dejen su comentario **_

_**besos**_


End file.
